The invention relates to an apparatus for holding a measurement object, particularly a formed sheet metal component of a vehicle body, in a reference position, comprising at least one carrier which holds the measurement object and has a carrier head that can be placed against the measurement object.
Holding apparatuses of this type are known, for example, from DE 299 08 179 U1. They are used, for example, within the context of the development and production of vehicle bodies. In these apparatuses, it is important that the contact points of the carrier heads or carrier head assume a precisely defined position.